Ulquiorra Cifer: Quotes
(To Orihime Inoue)'' "The fact that you only have two escorts is a bit anticlimactic, but having those annoying walls fixed in place suits me just fine, since rushing a conversation isn't really in my nature."'' *(To Orihime Inoue) "Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope to the guillotine above your friends' necks. Nothing more. Understand, girl. This is not a negotiation, it's an order." *(To Orihime Inoue) "What would you have me say? 'Don't worry, I'm sure he's still alive'? Ridiculous. I am not here to comfort you. I don't understand why are you so fixated on life and death? At any rate, your friends will soon be annihilated. So what if that's one step closer? They should have seen this coming from the start. If they couldn't see it coming, the fault lies in their own foolishness. Laughing them off as a group of idiots would be sufficient. Why can't you do that? If it were me, and my friends entered Hueco Mundo without first gauging their strength, I'd be infuriated by their stupidity." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Even if you rise up a thousand times, there will be no victory for any of you." *(To Orihime Inoue)'' "Hearts, you say? You Humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"'' *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second." *(While dying)'' "I see. This. Yes. This thing in my hand is the heart?"'' *(To Ichigo Kurosaki before entering the Segunda Etapa)'' "If you do not know it, then I shall enlighten you. This is the form of true despair."'' *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "No matter how similar your appearance and techniques may be to those of an Arrancar their power is as far apart as heaven and earth. When a Shinigami or Human wishes to gain power, imitating Hollows is an appropriate course of action. However, because they are imitating, Humans will never be equal to Hollows." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki)'' "You are a fool, Ichigo Kurosaki. You challenge an opponent whose strength terrifies you and think that you can win. It is beyond my comprehension. If it is due to what you Humans call a 'heart', it is because of that heart that you suffer injuries and it is because of that heart that you will lose your life."'' *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Kill me. Quickly. I no longer have the strength to walk. If you do not cut me down now, then this fight will remain forever unsettled." *(Before getting shot point blank by Ichigo Kurosaki's Cero) "...I see. No mercy? How very Hollow like. I don't mind, I have lost to you. I no longer have any meaning. DO IT." Category:Bleach Category:Character Category:Quotes